Coming Home
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: More than sixty years have passed since the Japan twisn were seperated. After his last visitn, America is finally letting Kuro go back to his Light. Slightly inspired by Coming home. AmeriPan Japancest warning:Slight Incest between the Honda twins.
1. Chapter 1

-Has a satisfied look on her face- Alright~! I'm done! Well with Part one anyway. So, this is going to be another 2-shot, maybe 3-shot. This is a continuation of Separation and Revenge. Kuro, if you'd please.  
>Kuro:-reading R-18 Doujins- Hm? Oh APH and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The IdeaConcept belongs to Crystal. -Thinks- This story is also dedicated to Kiku 'Light' Honda, who helped her write this story. Happy early Christmas.  
>-Bows- Hope you like it Light! This story is rated T for Dark Japan's mouth and Incestual scenes. One-sided AmeriPan and Japancest. Warning: Incest, brothers loving each other more than they should, all that good stuff! Well, enjoy~! R&amp;R because Reviews are love.<p>

* * *

><p>"Of course America-San. You are one of my closest friends after all."<p>

The small Asian country smiled warmly at the other before standing up, taking the cups away from the table as he headed for the kitchen. He delicately placed them in the sinks before starting to wash them, humming a small tune to himself.

America couldn't help but smile at the other, a blush rising to his cheeks. He'd never admit how much he enjoyed these visits to Japan's house. Every chance he had, he'd find an excuse to visit. He loved hearing the other's stories and laughter. He loved how the other would smile in a way he'd never seen before.

"America-San is there anything else you'd like?"

The blonde smiled a bit. Japan was always caring for him.

"No Japan everything's good. I'm going to use the bathroom, is that okay?"

The tinkling of dishes were heard and a small "Mm-Hm." America took it as a yes and stood up from the table to head to the bathroom. He was use to the house's design and easily found it. After he finished, he carefully washed his hands in the sink, admiring the designs that were etched into the delicate granite. He could be certain that Japan had done them just recently.

Shaking his hands a bit, he grabbed the towel by the sink and dried off the water, careful to place it back in its original place before opening the door. Suddenly he stopped, staring hard and surprised at the wall just outside the door.

He hadn't noticed it walking in, but now, staring directly at it, he could see nothing else.

It was a simple picture really, black and white to suggest it's age. It was the figures in the picture that made America stop and his face fall into one of guilt.

Standing in the photo was Japan, wearing a bright white naval uniform, fully decorated with his awards and achievements. A smile was across his face, one of pride and hope and determination. Beside him was the one person in the world America disliked: Kuro Honda.

He stood beside Japan proudly, wearing a black version of the uniform, also decorated with awards and achievements. His smile was the mirror image of Kiku's and the look in his eyes showed his pride. The two stood close to each other, swords by their sides and the emperor at the time behind them. Neither's uniform was wrinkled or bothered by some disturbance. They stood, like mirror images of each other, happy to be together.

America stood frozen in the door frame, staring at the picture in slight horror.

The face of Kuro.

Despite the fact it looked so much like Japan's, America had not seen it once in over sixty years. It was haunting him, the memories of the last time he saw it surfacing in his mind.

"America-San? Is everything alright?"

He jumped suddenly, not noticing when Japan had appeared right beside him. He glanced down at the other, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Yeah! Of course everything's cool. I was just looking at your picture is all."

The slight smile that appeared on Kiku's face when America had said he was fine suddenly disappeared, replaced with a trembling lip as he turned his head to see the picture for himself.

"Hai…. The picture."

America could see the sadness that grew in Japan's eyes, the lump he had swallowed now settling in his stomach and appearing to grow. He hated seeing Japan so upset, especially when it was because of him the sadness had begun in the first place.

"Japan, I know you must be really up-"

"Ile! My apologizes America-San. I didn't mean to drift off. Please, let's return to the living room if it's all the same to you."

America stared as Japan rapidly walked back down the hall. He felt so guilty, seeing the hurt and misery in the other's eyes. He switched the light off and followed, glancing back at the picture again before leaving.

The rest of the afternoon America could notice nothing except the sadness Japan was obviously trying to hide. It twisted his insides in knots. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I hope you have a safe trip home America-San. Please come back to visit again soon."

Japan handed the small bundle to America, the lunch he always prepared for his return trip.

"I will. Don't worry about me. I'm the hero after all."

A light laugh escaped Japan, the smile returning to America's face.

"Bye Japan. See ya soon."

"Please do. It gets lonely here very often."

The two bid their final farewells, and America turned away. His happy expression suddenly dropped.

"_It gets lonely here very often."_

_Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, America could see them clearly.  
><em>

Tears were now forming at America's eyes, the guilt that was building in his stomach finally hitting him full force.

It was his fault….

All of Japan's sadness all of Japan's loneliness, was his fault.

"I'm sorry Kiku….. I'll make it right."

* * *

><p>Well there's Chapter one! Hope I wrote it good enough for you guys -is slowly inching back to her Emo corner-<br>Kuro:-growling- How dare that Bastard call my brother by his name! He has no right to do that!  
>-Points to Kuro- He strongly believes that you should only call others by their human names if you are family or intimate with them.<br>Kuro: It's true! I'm going to murder that American Bastard -grabs his gun and leaves-  
>0.0 Ah! Read and Review because it's love! I need to save America! -runs off to stop Kuro-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Sleeping-… Nm…. Japance-  
>Kuro:-pokes harshly-…<p>

Ow! AH! -Sees the readers- Oh Hi! Sorry ^^ been really busy with school. Getting up early at 5:45 AM, staying late, academic activities on Saturday….  
>Kuro:… The story?<br>Oh Right! So here's chapter 2 -points to Kuro- He finally makes in appearance in the story. So, you remember the prison from Separation and Revenge?  
>Kuro: Yes…. -glares darkly at her- I have the scar to prove it.<br>….. SO! That's where this chapter takes place! Kuro if you'd be so kind.  
>Kuro: APH and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The IdeaConcept belongs to Crystal. Kiku 'Light' Honda, this story is still dedicated to you. "Coming Home" lyrics belong to Ditty Dirty money and their recording company.  
>-bows- Enjoy Light! And to all my other readers, I hope you enjoy too~! R&amp;R because Reviews are love!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<strong>_

* * *

><p>The prison was the strangest building in town. It was built at the beginning of the 1900's, located in a small unknown U.S town. During the second world war, the prison had been the holding place for the enemies of America that had secretly landed on the mainland only to be captured, but they had all been transferred to other prisons by 1944.<p>

In 1945,with the end of the war, the building had been all but abandoned. In 1947, it was completely shut down.

There it stayed... Waiting.

No one had entered the building since 1946….. Until now.

The hallway was left in ruins, ever since the building had been abandoned. The floor was littered with cement that had crumbled from the wall, and the old wooden doors that had rotted of the hinges. Pest and insects corpses littered the floor, along with the live animals scurrying along the walls.

The figure glanced around, cautious with every step he took. The floor was cluttered and difficult to walk through. Every noise he heard made him want to jump, back towards the door and never return. Still, he had to continue. He'd promised he would make things right, for Japan.

He continued down the hall, glancing at the faded cell numbers. Suddenly he stopped, squinting even though he had glasses.

Cell 127.

He had reached his destination.

The door to the cell was crooked, rotting off of its hinges but it still keept the cell shut. A rat was struggling to fit through the gap, squeaking with fright and running away as it saw the figure reaching for the door.

The blonde took the old handle in his hand, fear beginning to form in his stomach.

What if shackles had rusted away?

What if he hadn't died but instead was waiting for him, ready to kill him? He had left the sword in there.

What if Kuro had died?

Swallowing his fear, he pulled the door open.

"Well, if it isn't Alfred F. Jones, personification of America."

America's face twisted into haterd, the sound of the voice replacing his fear with anger.

"Kuro Honda."

Kuro was still the same, dressed in he black uniform of the Japanese army from 1945, which was tattered down the front and back. His body and face were caked in blood, peeling in some places from time.

Kuro sat calmly against the wall, his legs streached out in front of him and arms folded across his chest. Rusted shackles were around his wrists, the chains running from them also rusted, and apparently broken.

The Asian smiled, watching America's actions.

"So, you American Bastard. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Alfred struggled to keep his calm, his hand aching to reach for the .45 colt at his side and end Kuro's life...

"What?"

Kuro's face had slipped into confusion, surprising America. When had he...

"I said... I'm here... To return your freedom. You are no longer a prisioner of the United States. You are free to return home."

America reached into his pocket, pulling out a large, old key and tossing it to the ground by Kuro's feet. Casually, he turned back towards the door, beginning his return to the entrance.

"A vehicle will be waiting for you when you step outside. From there, it will take you to a private air base... And a plane will be waiting to take you back."

It wasn't long after he exited the cell and was partically down the hallway when the shuffling of fabric and the stumbles of feet tripping in debry was heard behind him.

"Wait!"

Alfred turned back, glancing at Kuro as he tried to stand up.

"Are... Are you serious? Just like that... You're gonna let me go?"

Alfred nodded, continuing down the hall.

"Welcome to 2011 Kuro. Enjoy your remaining life."

* * *

><p>...-curled up in her Emo corner- I fail I fail I know I fail!<p>

Kuro:... -walks away-

... So chapter two... Yeah. Well Review if you love me and the story... Review if you hate me or it...

Kuro: -from another room- They hate you!

...-cries- I know! Chapter 3 will be up soon. So please review... Because reviews are love...


	3. Chapter 3

-is currently laying down with a satisfied grin on her face again- Well this portion of the ark is done.

Kuro:... Should I be concerned?

-Shakes head- No. No you shouldn't. You're home.

Kuro:-smiles a little-

Me likey your smile!

Kuro;-drops smile-

... So chapter 3. Taking place in Japan. It's been a day since Kuro was released, and he's now going home to his brother. Kuro?

Kuro: APH and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The idea/concept belongs to Crystal. Kiku 'Light' Honda, still for you brother. Merry Christmas. I wish I could be there. "Falling In" lyrics belong to Lifehouse and their recording company.

-bows- I really hope you like your Christmas present Light. All my other readers, I guess its your Christmas present too! Enjoy. R&R because Reviews are love.

**I'm standing**

**In your driveway**

**It's Midnight**

**And I'm sideways**

**I have to find out**

**If you feel the same**

**Won't be easy**

**Have my doubts too**

**But its over**

**Without you I'm just lost**

**Incomplete**

**Yeah you feel like home**

**Home to me**

* * *

><p>"Damn American Bastard... I should've know he'd..."<p>

Forcing himself, the Japanese continued to walk, often leaning against the wall for support. It was obvious he was in pain and extremely weak. Still, he continue on, anxious.

He was definitely noticeable. He wore an old and tattered military uniform, black in color and stained with large amounts of blood and human waste. Blood was also splattered across his face, predominately around his mouth and nose. Where ever he had come from, he had obviously gone through a rough time. Even through the clothes that hung around him, you could see how incredibly skinny he was. Nothing but flesh and bones.

He was panting heavily now, supporting himself against the wall still. He was so malnourished that it was now becoming impossible to support what little weight he had. Over and over he stumbled over the trash and clutter in the alleyway. It would've been stupid to take the streets with his current condition (not to mention the bloody mess). He wouldn't be able to walk anywhere.

"Tch..."

He rested against one of the walls, holding his stomach.

"Light... Please. I can't do this alone..."

* * *

><p>"Arigatou sir! I really appreciate the help!"<p>

He smiled at the other, waving his goodbye. He did enjoy how his people were friendly and helpful.

Closing his door, Kiku Honda stepped into his home, changing from his sneakers into the slippers that waited by the stairs.

It had been a busy day for the Island nation; Political meetings at the Diet building, military demonstrations he had to approve of... Not to mention his usual errands around town.

Sighing happily, he placed down the groceries in the kitchen before heading over to his room. Now began the chores.

Slipping into his usual kimono, he tied the apron around his waist before grabbing the mop.

"Hai! Let's get started than."

* * *

><p>The enticing aroma of Nikujaga filled the air, wrapping the home in a welcoming air. Japan had just finished adding the last of the ingredients to the pot and was now making his way to the living room when suddenly, Pochi, his small dog, jumped up.<p>

The dog's ears were perked up, the fur bristling up as he began to growl.

"Pochi-kun? What is it boy?"

Kiku turned around, noticing even Tenma was at edge, hissing slightly.

"What is-"

He froze suddenly, a nock on the door cutting him off. Was that the reason they were acting strange?

Cautiously, Japan moved towards the door, grabbing the mop off the wall. It was getting darker outside, and even in the friendly neighborhood you couldn't be too careful.

He jumped suddenly, hearing a loud thud against the door. Dropping the broom, he shuddered a bit, squeaking

"Wh-who's there?"

Only silence met him. He grabbed the broom again, reaching shakingly for the door knob. Slowly, he turned it, pulling the door open.

"Ah!"

He stumbled backwards, falling against the stairs as whoever was at the door toppled over him. He closed his eyes as he hit the wood, giving a small yell before grabbing the others shoulders.

"Who are-"

He froze. All words left his mouth, all breathing stopped, his heart skipping beats.

The two stared at each other, one pair of red eyes looking into brown eyes. Neither could move, speak.

Hesitantly, the red-eyed one lifted his hand upward, placing it on Japan's cheek.

"….Light."

"Ku…ro?"

Kuro smiled, throwing himself on Japan yet again. Tightly, he held the other, hiding his face in the others shoulder.

"Light…. It's you. It's really you."

Kiku shook slightly, his arms finding their way around Kuro's body.

"Brother? This…. This isn't a dream right? I'm awake?"

A small chuckle escaped the other, nodding against the confused nation as he looked up.

"Ile. I'm home. I'm really home brother."

Japan smiled, feeling tears sting at the corner of his eyes as he hugged the other tightly.

"You're home! I can't believe you're home! I missed you Kuro."

And I missed you…. More than you'll ever know."

The brothers attempted to sit up, while untangling themselves at the same time. Kuro had managed to move next to Kiku on the stairs, but not before giving a struggled groan.

It was then that Kiku noticed Kuro fully. His eyes widened, taking in the blood all over his beloved brothers body, the tattered clothing, and the bones that produced from under his flesh.

"What happened to you?"

He reached over touching the blood across the others face, trailing down his cheek, his neck, collarbone.

Kuro watched Light, feeling the light touch of the other's fingers across his flesh. He felt the room growing hotter, and closed his eyes, tilting his head away as he continued to let his brother's hand wander. He could feel his heart rate increasing again, could feel the growing spur of emotions in his stomach.

"We should get you cleaned up, right?"

The nation moved his hand away, slipping his twin's arm over his shoulder as he started to stand up. With ease, he began to walk towards the bathroom, smiling gently at his brother.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kuro! You're such a child!"<p>

Japan laughed, raising his hands as he attempted to block the splashing water kuro created.

"Baby."

Kuro was smiling slightly, his hand still lying atop the water that he had splashed just a moment ago. He sighed contently, sinking into the warm water. He sunk up to his neck, not only to endulge in the warmth, but to hide his body from the other.

It had become awkward between them. When Kiku had finally gotten Kuro into the bathroom, he had started to fill the bath as Kuro removed his clothing. And then...

* * *

><p><em>Kiku froze, staring at his beloved brother. The blood was not only just on his face, but all along his body, from his shoulder to his waist. His legs and boxers were stained unnatural yellows and browns. His nose appeared to be broken, though he wasn't sure, and beneath the layer of blood was a faint scarline. <em>

_His hand reached for the shoulder, his movements mechanical like. His fingerd brushed across the others flesh, barely touching the scarline. _

_"Ile... I- I would perfer if you didn't."_

_Kuro moved back, turning to stare at one of the walls. _

_Kiku forced a smile, trying to rip his gaze away from the mess. He stood up, extending his hand to his brother._

_"Hai. I appologize. Shall we?"_

* * *

><p>Kuro opened one of his eyes, surprised to find Japan with a washcloth in hands, scrubbing gently at his cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Kuro sighed. Of course that's all he'd care about. He shook his head, shifting a bit to sit up straight. He noticed the water was begin to change into an unsightly brownish color and frowned.

Suddenly a rather loud grumble echoed in the bath, causing both Honda's to stare down in confusion.

"My... Stomach."

Kiku gasped, suddenly dropping the cloth.

"Of course! You must be starving! I made some Nikujaga before you- I'll go get some!"

The younger sibling stood up, dashing out the door quickly as he scrambled towards the kitchen. He had almost forgotten about his brother's hunger. Grabbing one of the larger bowls, he started preparing the dinner for Kuro.

Kuro, for his part, reached over to grab the cloth, deciding to work on the rest of the blood. It was disgusting for him to sit in the waste filled water. He winced as he scrubbed, irritating the wound across him.

"You seem so clueless you know that Onii-san?"

Kuro looked up, glaring at Japan as he stood in the door.

"… I'm going to kill you when I get out, I hope you realize that."

"I'll take my chances brother, I'll take my chances."

Kiku smiled, walking in to the bathroom with the food on a tray. Gently, he set it down on the table that was in there, careful to not let any spill before grabbing the cloth from Kuro's hand and scrubbing his chest.

Kuro glanced down. It was amazing how the other was capable of perform the task without a shot of pain running through the other. He smiled, sitting silently as the other worked.

"When was the last time we spent time together like this? Just talking?"

"Sixty six years ago... When we had to stay in the hospital."

Japan stopped. He looked up at the other, staring into the familiar eyes of his brother before speaking.

"That's right... You told me that you felt like you failed me, but you didn't."

"And then before you went to sleep that you love me and..."

"You left."

Kuro grabbed the others wrist, making him stop his actions and stare back up again.

"Ile. I didn't leave. I was forced to. Someone ripped me away from you, seperated us."

Silence stretched, neither moving.

"Kuro I- Someone took you?"

He nodded, letting go of Japan's wrist.

"Hai. I'm sorry-"

"Ile! I'm sorry! It was my fault! If I was myself! If I was myself than this never would've-"

All sounds stopped, both Honda's freezing.

Kuro's hand was on Japan's shoulder, pulling him in towards him. Kiku's hands were frozen up half way between them, trembling at what had just happened.

Kuro blushed darkly, releasing Light's shoulder as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Kiku- I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-"

Silence filled the room again as Japan reached forward, grabbing Kuro as he pulled him in for another unexpected kiss.

'What the-'

The Honda twins remained frozen, merely staring at each other with blush painted faces, unsure whether to move or respond to the other.

Finally the oldest reacted, closing his eyes as he deepened the contact, the same reactions of that night so many years ago flowing through him.

Japan blushed as well, moving one hand to the other's shoulder shakingly as he moved closer. Where had he gotten the courage to kiss his brother? When had he gotten the courage to give into the forbidden sin?

To neither did it matter, only that where ever the urge came from, it had happened, and both were glad to partake in the dark fruit of their feelings.

Sometime later, be hours, moments, or years, they broke apart. Pants escaped them as they caught their breaths, smiles still on their lips.

"Kuro... I- How long ave you..."

"Since that night."

Kiku smiled, resting his head against the other's.

"I see. The same for I. But it was alway forbidden... And I was afraid you didn't."

Kuro shook his head, ruffling the other's hair.

"I could care less. I love you, Kiku. I've always loved you."

"I'm glad."

Kiku kissed him again, grinning rather idioticly as he murmered against the other

"Welcome home brother. Welcome home."

* * *

><p>OTL that couldve come out better... Merry Christmas light I really hope you like this crappiness... I'll edit it later.<p>

Kuro:...

You're quiet.

Kuro:... I'm going to see Light...

Uh... Okay? Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story guys. Oh kiku-dii! Please if you have a way I can contact you please let me know! I wanna meet a fellow Japancest fan! To everyone else hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays and a happy new year!


End file.
